reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Public Enemy
is a player status in the Free Roam mode of Red Dead Redemption Multiplayer. Description A player can become a public enemy by either killing six other players without dying or racking up a $1000 bounty. When the player becomes a public enemy, every other player is alerted to this fact with an on-screen message and voice-over. The public enemy player's icon also changes from a dot to a skull on the map. Other players can collect a 200 XP reward for killing a public enemy player. While a public enemy, a player gains 25 XP for killing other players rather than the usual 10 XP. Challenges A number of Multiplayer Challenges under the Free Roam category involve public enemy status. These include challenges for becoming a public enemy, killing other players while a public enemy, and killing players with public enemy status. Tips *Depending on the reasons a player wants to become a public enemy (e.g. challenges, achievements/trophies, or just for fun), different Free Roam modes may be best: **Private Free Roam - to avoid all interference from other players. **Friendly Free Roam - less interference from other players while remaining in a public game, if required for a challenge. Note that even though other players can not directly kill a player in Friendly Free Roam, they can still wound the player or kill the player's mount, either of which could be equally deadly when the law is in hot pursuit. **Normal Free Roam - good for challenges that require the public enemy player to kill other players. **Hardcore Free Roam - also good for challenges that require killing other players when the public enemy player is skilled at expert targeting mode. Recommended Locations *Armadillo **The Saloon in Armadillo. Take cover behind the bar or use the upstairs floor. **The roof of the Bank in Armadillo. **The Doctor's Office in Armadillo. Take cover behind the counter. *Blackwater **On Top of the hotel in Blackwater. The stair at the back is the only stair they use. The second stair on the left side is not used by the Blackwater Police. Easy to kill anyone who climbs to the roof. **On the roof of a building in Blackwater. There are several, but two major ones that are useful are the Hotel close to the docks in the south of the city and the Police Office overlooking the Plaza where the player holes up in Great Men Are Not Always Wise. **Blackwater Police Station, simply walk in and get behind the desk. **Blackwater saloon, go into the top room (where there is a safehouse in single player), take cover in the doorway by the stairs, and shoot the lawmen as they come up the stairs. **Behind the table opposite the front door in Blackwater's Bank. Keep taking cover there and kill any lawmen that try to kill you. It's preferable to take cover to the left of the table as the lawmen can shoot you from the windows on the right. *Chuparosa - In the attic of the Chuparosa Jail. Jump up the crates on the side, or use the ladder from the second floor in the back room. *El Presidio, which is highly defendable and especially useful for multiplayer sessions when the walls can be defended. Shoot the TNT to get a bounty and the Mexican Army arrives. *Escalera - Stay just inside the gates leading to the mansion. The Mexican Army is easy to defend against in this position and will continue arriving in sufficient numbers to quickly rack up a bounty. *Behind the crates near the second set of steps of the mansion, you'll have a clear shot of anyone entering through the gates. *MacFarlane's Ranch - The barn. **On the roof of the Sheriff's Station. Watch out for Lawmen that make it to the stairs. *Nuevo Paraíso - Most Mexican churches. *Pacific Union R.R. Camp - a barn. *Rathskeller Fork - On top of the saloon (jump on the crate on the side, onto the window shade, then onto the roof). *Las Hermanas - On top of the church(Take the ladder near a spot were a bag is when playing Hold Your Own in this map). Achievements & Trophies The following Trophies/Achievements require the player to achieve Public Enemy status: Related Content Category:Multiplayer Category:Gameplay Category:Terminology